


【漢康艾】溫度

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Summary: 漢康艾的三人行PWP，這篇文的艾倫是雙性，主要只是想讓漢克跟康納一起滿足艾倫。
Relationships: Captain Allen/Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 3





	【漢康艾】溫度

漢克幾乎快虛脫，他非常高興自己搭檔是仿生人，不會像他經過一個月幾乎不眠不休的日子，被折磨到快不成人形，他是勉強在車內保持清醒的，剛看見家門，滿腦子就是想進房間睡覺，他確實還沒吃晚餐，但在疲憊面前，食慾顯得可有可無，他拖動只要一觸碰到被子，就能立刻入睡的身軀轉開門，在真正開門前，他相當確信自己只想睡。

但這念頭卻在實際進屋瞬間猛然消失，他發現身軀動彈不得，眼神只能死命注視面前只有穿著內褲的艾倫，嘴裡的水分忽然蒸發，在他開口時，彷彿嘴裡沾到沙子般乾澀。

「你的衣服呢？」

話音剛落，把車停好的康納才真正進屋，他的LED由於艾倫模樣轉紅，但也只有維持一秒，LED在立刻轉向黃色同時，他還主動脫下自己的藍色制服外套，試圖要幫艾倫披上，不過這舉動慘遭滑鐵盧，康納剛靠近這對搭檔的男友，就被對方拉住領帶，強制往前拖動，接著把腦袋往前挪，吻上仿生人的唇瓣，促使雙方陷入熱吻。

康納隨即回應，他用雙臂抱住艾倫身軀，嘴巴微微張開，將舌頭鑽進SWAT隊長口中，雙方激烈糾纏，發出唇瓣拍打聲，漢克還清楚發現他們正在用手掌互揉彼此臀部，這令他的睡意消失更多，此時，艾倫把舌頭縮回，仰起腦袋讓康納啃咬起自己頸部，並把視線放到漢克身上，平靜訴說。

「你勃起了。」

漢克沒有低頭去看下體，他迅速別開腦袋，惱怒地說：「還不是你的關係！」

艾倫咧嘴一笑，認識夠久的優勢，讓他輕易看出漢克背後的情緒，他低頭與康納交換一個眼神，後者立刻把腦袋退開，讓脖子已經出現誘人痕跡的艾倫往前走，最後停在DPD副隊長面前，他緩緩蹲下，用手推動漢克的長褲，剛拉至深藍色底褲露出來，他就把腦袋整個湊上去，以嘴巴咬住邊緣處，俐落地拉扯，幾乎沒有障礙，他就這樣把漢克的內褲拉開，讓碩大肉刃彈跳至自己面前。

漢克沉默地望著愛人張嘴就含住明顯充血的慾望，他嘆了口氣，用手輕撫把腦袋前前後後，用口腔容納粗長莖柱的男子，此時，康納則是繞至艾倫身後，逕自拉開對方底褲，接著拉掉自己的牛仔褲拉鍊，把獲得解放的性愛模組推進艾倫後穴，被腫漲硬物塞滿的男人身軀抖了下，在韓著漢克陰莖情況裡吐著輕微喘息，額頭還冒出更多汗水。

「你的體內很熱，」用力往內部推擠的康納喃喃訴說：「讓我很溫暖。」

艾倫似乎想說些什麼，但他最終只是把腦袋抬起些，讓翠綠眼睛對上面前正在低頭凝視他的漢克，舌頭繼續舔弄著佔據口腔的慾望，從這模樣，DPD副隊長輕鬆就得知是艾倫希望他能被另一個愛人稱讚。

漢克被專注模樣感染，他忍不住用手滑過艾倫的臉頰，柔聲訴說：「你的技術很好，繼續。」

受到鼓舞的艾倫稍微挪動腦袋，讓自己吃進更多，漢克被對方的精湛能力跟溫熱口腔覆蓋，碩大的肉刃緩緩在艾倫嘴裡硬了不少，還從前端滴出些許白濁，試圖要往褐髮男人的喉嚨傾洩出來。

LED從頭到尾都在轉動的康納在這時把手抬起，移動至連接著艾倫陰莖底下的縫隙內，他加快抽插懷裡伴侶後穴的力量，將自己往甬道內部推進更多，另一方面，手指也沿著前面穴口，替艾倫張開可供漢克進入的大小，並建議。

「漢克，你現在可以從前面進來了。」

漢克感覺到雙頰溫度快速攀升，此時，艾倫竟然將腦袋往後推，吐出被他細心對待，已經宛如鐵棒硬到不行的肉柱，他的唇邊還沾到屬於漢克的愛液，SWAT隊長主動說著：「我希望你全部射進我的體內。」

被鼓勵的男子終於抑制不住，他伸手從前方摟住艾倫，拉起對方右側大腿，從側面將陰莖滑進去，康納也從艾倫後方加速律動，二名警探進進出出，不斷用自己的粗長棒子，輾磨艾倫柔軟、火熱的內壁，甚至不需要特別開拓，漢克就順利抵達艾倫最深處，平日他會跟康納輪流頂弄同樣位置，滿足雙方深愛的男人，此時，這地方暫時屬於他一人，漢克的肉慾剛前後衝刺起來，艾倫的內壁就往內縮，把漢克夾緊，無聲渴求自己想獲得更多愛。

漢克大方同意，他低頭吻著艾倫的唇，手掌不安分地覆上SWAT隊長胸部，揉捏起對方乳頭，埋入男友體內的陰莖瞄準最脆弱的那塊，用力戳刺下去。

康納則是從另外一邊重新在艾倫頸部製造吻痕，他們彷彿孩子般，吮吸著屬於艾倫的甜蜜香氣，空氣內除了破碎吐氣聲，還飄散著來自艾倫身上的情慾味道，在連續抽插同時，漢克還發覺艾倫全身正在變熱，對方並非生病，只是單純被性屈服，喜悅到連溫度都提升。

他隨即伸手把外套脫下來，讓上半身維持光裸，扣住懷裡男人的雙腿，引導對方勾住自己腰部，把陰莖送往更深處。

察覺漢克舉止的康納也有樣學樣，跟著脫衣服，從艾倫的正下方把性愛模組朝直腸推入，徹底填滿男友緊密甬道。

三人之間沒有經過任何對話，僅僅憑藉身體的結合，快速抵達節奏，漢克鬆開手指，留下艾倫明顯紅腫乳頭，把舌頭縮回，結束與對方之間的吻，重新用停留在原地數分鐘的肉刃撞擊褐髮男子的內壁，緩緩把彼此帶上高峰。

艾倫興奮地抖動全身，四肢把漢克夾更緊，前後穴也洩出大量淫水，他把腦袋往後仰，嘴裡呢喃著：「我快到了。」

康納在此時與漢克交換專注眼神，他們同時點頭，接著傾身把腦袋貼著艾倫的頸部二邊，稍微把慾望拉出來些，之後同時朝最深處推擠進去，在此時把情愛透過陰莖前端的小孔噴發出去，毫無保留地送往艾倫體內。

掛在艾倫二腿之間的小巧慾望也灑落了些許白濁，將他肚皮弄髒。

高潮過後，三人沒有馬上分開，他們摟住愛人身軀，試圖穩定精神，熟悉的睡意再度浮現，但漢克並不想睡，此時此刻，他更想抱著艾倫，平靜度過事後的短暫時光。


End file.
